1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a game for a plurality of players, and particularly to a game of forming various geometric patterns with a plurality of playing pieces.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known board games. For instance, Macy U.S. Pat. No. 214,048 discloses a pattern-forming game involving a plurality of equilateral triangles.
Dorr U.S. Pat. No. 647,814 discloses a game in which a variety of geometrical designs are created with triangular pieces.
Kurihara U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,792 discloses a board game wherein playing pieces comprising pegs are secured to the game board by being inserted into a hole in the board.
Rudden, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,256 discloses a hexagonal game board and a plurality of hexagonally shaped game pieces.
Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,957 discloses a game involving the creation of geometric forms.
Goulter U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,209 discloses a board game for forming geometric patterns comprised of linear segments, utilizing a game board having a plurality of apertures defined therein for temporarily engaging with a plurality of game pieces.
May U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,992 discloses a board game comprising a hexagonal game board divided into triangular spaces.
Garcia U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,370 discloses a board game involving a triangular game board and a plurality of triangular game pieces.
Samansky U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,800 discloses a foldable board game having triangular and trapezoidal areas thereon.
None of the above-identified references, however, discloses a competitive game of skill involving the creation of geometrical patterns, whose object is to accumulate the most points by occupying the most geometrical patterns on the playing surface through placement of the player's game pieces thereon and replacing other player's adjacent game pieces therewith.